The objective of the study is to perform discectomies of the lumbar spine through a double portal posterolateral approach, through the target foramen, under fluoroscopic control. We hypothesize that it is possible to remove free fragments of herniated discs from the spinal canal and that we can remove a contained herniation using this approach. We also propose that only one team of surgeons will be required as the approach would avoid entry into the peritoneal or the thoracic cavities. Additionally we project that due to minimal operative trauma the hospital stay will be short, the convalescence period brief, and that the overall cost of care would be reduced. To date, one patient has undergone the procedure with no complications. The patient reported less numbness in his left lower extremity than pre-operatively.